Triangulo de Dos puntas
by Quuendrid
Summary: Una de las tantas situaciones los ha convocado a una reunión ¡Nadie se esperaba que Venezuela maquillara a Chile! Manuela, la vecina de Argentina, lucía como una preciosa latina, ¿Qué piensa Martín de ella? ¿Y Arthur Kirkland? / En medio de la conmoción de dos machos y sus testosteronas, Gilbert come palomitas: él solo quería ver el mundo arder asombrosamente.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes originales son propiedad de Himaruya Hidecaz. Latin Hetalia y sus derivados pertenecen a la comunidad latino hetaliana.**

* * *

 **Advertencia: Uso de nombres de los personajes, violencia explicita, insultos, malas palabras y lenguaje coloquial de múltiples países.**

 _Corsiva: Idioma diferente al español._

― Guión alto: Abre diálogos.

* * *

Capítulo Único.

~*~*~*~ Triangulo de dos puntas ~*~*~*~

* * *

Las miradas en esa reunión estaban desbordando la mesa de la ONU. Es como si Dios fumándose un porro les estuviera jugando una broma tortuosa, oh, por favor, seguro Dios tenía un pesado humor negro, y recemos para que no sea un inglés o si no uno de los lados tendría más peso sobre el otro, y aunque de hecho así era en cuanto a fuerza, no lo era en oportunidades respecto a cierta muchacha que estaba allí.

Esto de los triángulos amorosos nunca le gustó al inglés rubio que en ese momento con la mirada despreciaba al americano, quien, por su lado, absolutamente no escondía que le odiaba, le detestaba y seguro si tuviera la oportunidad lo golpearía… ¡Es que las manos se le hacían puños, solitas al verlo allí! Nadie sabía cuántas ganas tenía de golpearlo.

Arthur "el cejas" Kirkland, Inglaterra contra Martín "el Tincho" Hernández, Argentina.

¿La razón de este comportamiento irrazonable? ¿Las Malvinas? No, Victoria estaba tranquila, no quería más problemas, y aunque se tenían sangre en el ojo por esta razón, increíblemente esta vez no se trataba de eso.

Manuela estaba allí, frente a ellos y no les tomaba ni la más mínima importancia… Es que, estaban en Alemania. Sus lindas sonrisitas y sus miraditas de inocencia mezcladas con sus felinos y almendrados ojos sensuales, no eran para ninguno de los dos, eran para el fuerte y musculoso que la atendía con paciencia y diligencia, mientras su albino hermano miraba desde atrás, siendo inteligente, pero con una sonrisa al verlos juntos.

― ¡Manu bonita salí conmigo! ― Interrumpió el argentino la reunión.

― _Of course not_ … Por favor Argentina, retrocede en tus intentos, estamos en medio de una reunión ― El inglés sonrió molesto.

― Sacá esa sonrisita estúpida de aquí boludo ¿Por qué siempre te metés dónde nadie te llama? ¡Acaso eres la voz de la flaca! ― Le empujó con un dedo.

― Me meto porque estás diciendo barbaridades… ― Se levantó el rubio.

― Vos no aprendés, che… ― Se levantó el vecino rubio de la huasa.

― Ustedes retrocedan, ¿Qué les pasa? ― El albino se metió en medio ― ¡El único asombroso soy Yo!

― _Mon amour Chili! Viens avec moi!_ ― Francia corrió hacia ella, y Alemania le detuvo.

― ¡Francia contrólate! ― Le gritó el rubio del Rin.

― Marico, que se volvieron todos locos… ― Dijo la venezolana.

― Es que usted hizo un buen trabajo pues ― Colombia como nunca le reconoció algo.

Zapatos rosado fuerte, una falda muy sobre la rodilla, de color blanco, una camiseta que mostraba el ombligo de color verde manzana y un bléiser denim, acompañado de un peinado bien elaborado y bastante sofisticado, pulseritas y collar y toda clase de adornos poco útiles y que la chilena jamás de los jamases usaría en una ocasión así, pero la insistencia de las hermanas lo había conseguido… Ah sí, ahora ya sabían cómo se sentían Ecuador y Panamá cada vez que esas dos se ponían de acuerdo para algo. Manu iba a explotar en cualquier momento, sentía mucho enojo y vergüenza.

Su cara de decepción y rabia controlada fue notada por el rubio alemán que suspiró preocupado intentando contener esto, además de Francia.

Tranquilos, que suerte que había un héroe en esa habitación.

― La reunión da por finalizada ― Dijo entonces Estados Unidos.

El rubio cenizo con lentes, el héroe del mundo, estaba muy tranquilo, como jamás se esperaba de tal personaje, es que estaba muy interesado en su "querida hermana americana", pero no en ella, en lo curioso que lucía hoy… Sí… Es que, el aburrido país del sur del mundo que siempre vestía de negro y gris, hoy, sí, HOY, lucía colores, y se veía… Se veía muy guapa, resaltaba toda su belleza.

¿Quién dijo que las chilenas eran las féminas menos agraciadas de América?

Bastaba con que María Páez, la venezolana, fuera un día de visita a su casa para que la vistiera de pies a cabeza con ropa nueva y la obligara a maquillarse ¡Manuela Fernández parecía una muñequita latina y los tenía embobados! Es que esto no podía estar tan mal, es decir… ¡Francia ya le había propuesto dos veces irse a "divertir" con él en menos de una hora! Y eso porque Alemania lo llamó a recato.

― Weon/huevón, no los entiendo ― se tomó la cabeza complicada ― ¡Que chucha les pasa!

― Ahuevo… ¡Ese narizón! Ese chavito lo único que busca es pelear con el inglés ¡Que brutos!

― ¡Luci dime qué hacer con esos dos! ― Ella abrazó a su "primo" más moreno, el brasileño le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda y sonrió.

― Huehuehue… Chile es Chile ― Le acarició el rostro ― Não olvidar. Es pele chilena.

― Gracias Luciano ― Ella lo miró con ojitos centellantes.

Inmediatamente salió semi corriendo. Soportaba la tortura de los tacones para verse más alta, claro, quería estar a la altura de Alemania y los demás, o al menos entrar en su campo de visión porque era demasiado pequeña. Pero no aguantaría más.

Si estaban tan concentrados en algo superficial, pues no la conocían.

¡No sabían quién era ella en absoluto!

Ella apartó con delicadeza los brazos de su primo, que suerte de tenerlo como familiar ¿Por qué era uno de los más cuerdos en situaciones diversas? Ah, sí, es que Luciano no era hijo de Antonio, y todo lo que les pasaba, eso de ser tan sangre caliente y tan salvajes, era por culpa de Antonio, en el caso de Martín, era también por Italia, sobre todo por Romano. En fin, Luciano sonrió y ella le cerró un ojo.

Queridos amigos, si creían que ella era objeto de sus deseos, oh vamos chicos, están equivocados, con Chile no se juega ¡No se juega con la mujer chilena!

Salió de ese lugar e inmediatamente detrás, salió Alemania preocupado y buscándola.

― Ay compadre, que estaba molesta pues, la hicieron enojar mucho ― Dijo el mexicano.

― Eu não comprendo a hermano Argentina… ― El moreno suspiró ― Está fora do alcance.

― _West_ , no te preocupes ― El albino abrazó a su hermano por los hombros ― El grandioso yo sabe que va a volver ¡Por supuesto, mi asombrosa persona la conoce bien!

― _Ja… Brüder_ … Si tú lo dices ― El alemán suspiró.

Y Gilbert lo sabía bien…

Porque al rato, regresó la chilena y diablos que sorprendió a todos. El coffe break estaba por terminar cuando apareció, pero había dejado el color y las pulseritas atrás, el cabello ordenado y bien peinado se había ido al diablo.

Pues al diablo con todos… Ese había sido el colectivo pensamiento entre los países.

Se notaba que se había bañado, además de cambiarse la ropa, claro que estaba la personalidad chilena a flor de piel. Camiseta de tiras blanca con encaje en el pecho, pañuelo rojo al cuello, chaqueta de cuero falso, pantalones ajustados de denim y unas converses, el cabello aún húmedo, lleno de volumen, largo, negro y liso con pequeñas ondas rebeldes.

― … No puede ser ― Catalina, la colombiana miró a la chilena con una sonrisa ― Sabía que chicanear no le iba a servir de nada.

― ¡Mi chama! Que mi trabajo se va a la basura pues ― Venezuela pareció molesta.

― Clásico ― Gilbert le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro en su hermano ― No me la van a cambiar… Kesesesese ¡Como si pudiera!

― ¿Qué? ― Dijo con mala cara la chilena.

― ¡Chile! ― Martín sonrió al verla e inmediatamente la abrazó ― Como soy tan grosso, te guardé un pastelito… ¡Aunque claro, no hay nada más dulce que vos!

― Gracias Argentina ― Ella lo tomó, poniendo su cara frente a él, llamando su atención como nunca, e invadiendo su espacio personal.

― … Me dejás sin aire ― Pudo decir a un centímetro de su rostro.

― Eso es tan dulce ― El inglés sonrió ― Al parecer tanta crisis te ha enseñado a compartir.

― Manu ya está aquí ― Luciano le sonrió.

En la habitación del descanso había muchos países, pero al ver la situación, muchos salieron corriendo, y otros de quedaron específicamente a observar, obvio, por si se presentaba como una oportunidad o algo para tomar provecho. Ese era el caso de Francia, Bolivia y España, al tener a estos dos presentes, se les sumó Perú. Brasil y Prusia estaban allí alentando a Chile. Ecuador y Panamá se llevaron cada uno a sus hermanas para que no se entrometieran allí. México y Alemania estaban para separar a los rubios, y bueno, Chile en medio de la discusión que se dibujaba desde ya como pelea segura.

― Haber bebé, dime "Papi" ― Decía con su acento peninsular el español.

― España déjeme en paz ― Bolivia le gruñía.

― Mi bebecito chiquito, papi España tiene los ojos en todos vosotros ― Le acariciaba el cabello.

― ¡Que me suelte! ― Bufaba molesto haciendo puchero.

― ¡Tan adorable! ― Pero Toño no entendía y le acariciaba con su mejilla ― Perú, ven con vuestro padre a recibir más amor…

― Eh… no gracias pe', si ya tuve suficiente hace unos años y… ― Daba igual toda negación, España les daba amor paternal ― España pues, si ya no somos niños…

― Para un padre siempre sus niñitos serán sus preciados bebés ― y Ahora abrazaba y acariciaba a ambos.

― ¡Mira, Chile! ― Gritaron los hermanos altiplánicos apuntando a la mujer en medio de los rubios.

La chilena tuvo un mal presentimiento, y no porque estuviera en medio de los dos rubios que se lanzaban unas bromas muy hirientes y crueles, bromas que sólo querían causar molestia en el otro, no, cómo sí… Sí, su radar de país, localizado en uno de sus risos más sobresalientes se puso sobrealerta, pero la tención la hizo desconcentrarse y al final terminó entre los brazos de España, saliendo de en medio de ambos, que al no tener que comportarse por estar ella en medio se salió de control.

― ¡España, weon! ¿Qué mierd* creí que estaí haciendo? ― Gritó descontrolada.

― Mi niñita, mi Manu… ― La cargó levantándola del suelo ignorando absolutamente TODO.

España sacó del medio a la mediadora entre ambos rubios de ojos verdes, Chile intentó fijarse en qué estaban, aunque el amor de "papi España" se lo impedía un poco, en eso, sus castaños ojos miel que se asemejaban al oro de los lavaderos del Sur que tanto le habían gustado a Antonio en su tiempo, captaron el momento exacto en que el rubio ingles le dio dos palmaditas en el hombro sonriendo burlescamente, y en ese mismo momento el argentino hizo puño su mano y…

― ¡Martín, No…!

El grito de la chilena llegó demasiado tarde, porque el argentino ya tenía el puño a un centímetro de su bonito y blanco rostro inglés, inmediatamente ella gritó, Arthur Kirkland fue golpeado. Manuela se abofeteó a sí misma.

Fruta Vida.

― Eso no duele… Como se nota que te entrenó el bastardo de vino ― El inglés se limpió la mejilla y antes que lo viera llegar, él golpeó a Argentina en la boca del estómago ― ASÍ se golpea… No te preocupes, te enseño gratuitamente.

El aire se le fue de los pulmones al americano, se dobló a la mitad intentando respirar. Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para ver mejor la situación, Francia intentó meterse a favor de Argentina, pero el americano podía defenderse solo, y antes de levantarse por completo, se abalanzó sobre el inglés…

― ¡Hijo de puta! ― Y le cayó a golpes, pero claro, el inglés se defendió…

― _Son of de… Spain! Bastard!_ ¡Intento de europeo! ― Gritó ahora quedando él encima.

― ¡Mejor americano que un maldito indeciso! ― Ahora quien ahogaba al inglés era él ― Yo soy americano ¡Maldito semi europeo! ¡Vos te girás al viejo continente cuando te conviene!

― ¡Valla, que inteligentes son los pobres! ― Gritó burlándose el inglés.

― ¡Vos sos un barato!

Cuando las cosas se forman tormentosas,

Cuando el veneno corre…

Cuando el dolor se convierte en piel,

Lloras.

Porque esto es tormentosamente:

Estúpido.

Lo único que queda en la vida es la vida misma.

Ellos la desasen a golpes,

Ellos destruyen las esperanzas,

A ellos no les importa tu piel,

Tu llanto,

Tu canto…

Eres su excusa para ponerlos a pelear.

― ¡Deténgase el par de weones! ― Grita furiosa.

Ambos rubios se sueltan, se levantan del suelo como los caballeros que son, y se sacuden el polvo, pero los rostros golpeados y uno que otro bolsillo desgarrado los delata.

Se pone frente a Martín y suspira cansada.

Camina frente a Arthur y le mira decepcionada.

― Me decepcionan chicos ― Toma el brazo de Alemania y la chilena y Ludwig salen de allí.

Atrás quedan ellos.

Boca abierta y entontados del recuerdo.

¿Qué diablos pasa allí?

Simplemente… ¿Alguien le preguntó a la chilena si quería pertenecer ese triángulo?

No.

¿Y por qué No?

Pues porque ella tenía a alguien en su vida… Oh sí, y cierta persona lo sabía…

― …Yo sólo quería ver arder el mundo de forma asombrosa, como el asombroso ser que soy ― Dijo Gilbert ante la mirada acusadora de todos.

― ¿Qué mi bebé qué…? ― Lloraba España abrazado a Perú y Bolivia.

― ¡España, sáquese de encima pe'! ― Perú lo movió.

― Hermano ayúdeme ― Bolivia quería llorar.

― ¿No ves que estoy en las mismas? ― España empezó a sorber sus mucosidades ― ¡Ahhh alguien traiga un pañuelo! En mi poncho no…

― Así que la pequeña Chile y el enorme alemán… oh… Y eso… y también cuando hacen eso… y en esa posición cuando pone eso en eso y… ― Dejen de Francia, él alucinaba de la impresión, sobrellevaba la carga psicológica de la mejor forma.

― Ay compadre… no quería saber tanto… ― México se fue a tomar un bacito de agua.

― Todo más calmado ― Luciano sonrió.

Bueno Luci, el brasileño, algo podía presentir. El inglés se fue sin decir siquiera una palabra, el que no soportó muy bien la situación fue Argentina, que días después seguía sin créelo, bueno, Luciano tenía la solución perfecta.

― ¡Fiesta latinoamericana en Río do Janeiro! ― Dijo alegre, días después en una reunión de latinoamericanos.

― ¿Por qué siento que me perdí de algo? ― Paraguay llevaba del brazo a su primo del sur que parecía un fantasma.

― Yo tengo la misma sensación ― Le apoyó Uruguay.

Tengan ojo con la mujer chilena…

Luciano eso… ya lo sabía.

* * *

 **Drid se presenta al fandom con un one-shot.**

 **Primero que todo, los saludo y les agradezco que hayan leído esta pequeña historia. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Besitos,**

 **Drid.**


End file.
